


Summer Heat

by mimixchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shenanigans, also really short whoops, popsicle blow jobs, this is really gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimixchi/pseuds/mimixchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my friends and i are having a contest of how obscenely we can eat our popsicles when you walk past, and you’re really hot and im really embarrassed au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

This week of training camp was unusually hot, and everyone was feeling it. Because of this, the coaches decided to treat the players to popscicles during that day’s break. 

“Thanks,” Kuroo said as one of the managers handed him a popsicle. Bokuto plopped right down beside him, popsicle in his hand.

“Ahh, this is great right?” Bokuto asked him excitedly.

“Yeah, it was really cool of the coaches to do this for us,” Kuroo agreed.

“Hey...” Bokuto grinned, “wanna play a game?”

Judging by Bokuto’s face, he was up to no good.

“What do you have in mind?”

Bokuto looked around, still grinning and whispered into Kuroo’s ear. He laughed, “Ohohoho, you are _on_.” 

“I’ll go first,” Bokuto said, putting his popsicle near his mouth. He looked around, finally seeing one of the players from Shinzen start walking by. He waited until they made eye contact, then stuck out his tongue and slowly licked his popsicle from the base all the way to the tip. The player raised his brow at the sight, but continued walking. 

“Your head game is weak, bro. Lemme show you how it’s done.” Kuroo eyed small a group of players from Ubugawa. He smirked at them, teasingly licking the tip of his popsicle before taking the entire thing in his mouth in one go, moaning a little for effect. The players watching him blushed furiously and hurried by. 

"Ohohoho, so we’re playing seriously? Fine, I won’t go easy anymore,” Bokuto smirked.

The game continued, getting more and more lewd with each passing person. After pranking half a dozen more people, the boys broke out into laughter. 

“Did you see their faces?” Bokuto asked between laughs.

“Oh my god, I think we traumatized them,” Kuroo laughed.

“Wait, wait, hold on, someone else is coming! This one will decide who wins.”

They both started licking their popsicles as filthily as they could manage. Kuroo looked over to see who it was that was coming, and it was none other than (his long-time crush) Sawamura Daichi. 

Kuroo freaked out, and accidentally almost swallowed his popsicle whole and keeled over into a coughing fit. Daichi just shook his head and kept walking.

Bokuto was laughing obnoxiously at his friend’s misfortune. “Oh my god bro, you’re such a loser!”

“Shut......Up,” Kuroo said between coughs, face as red as his shorts. How on earth was he going to explain this to Daichi and trick him into thinking he was actually cool now?

“Hey hey, I guess this means I win?” Bokuto smirked. Kuroo responded by shoving him to the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, just had this silly idea in my head and had to write it out. Still new-ish to writing, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> tumblr link: http://fakeanimeboy.tumblr.com/post/135410500703/my-friends-and-i-are-having-a-contest-of-how


End file.
